Hasta un ¡HYAAAWK! vale más que mil palabras
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: Toda chica anhela a su príncipe azul... O en mi caso, a su implacable y silencioso guerrero. Odio el verde, él lo adora. Detesto los tatuajes, él tiene cientos. No creía en el amor a primera vista, y llegó él a dejarme como tonta. Creo en el diálogo, y él me enamoró sin una palabra ¿Es en serio, Diosas? Oneshot. ZeLink. AU.


**Hasta un "¡HYAAAWK!" vale más que mil palabras**

 **Por: ZeekLaerers**

* * *

— _Tú puedes Zelda... tú puedes..._ —Se repetía vez tras vez en un mantra accidentado, una manía que tenía desde niña de musitar lo que debía hacer o decir, tratando de reunir el coraje que desde siempre le había faltado por naturaleza. Solo mover los labios sin emitir sonido, oyendo sus palabras dentro de su mente. Musitaba para todo, para pensar, analizar, meditar, absolutamente todo. Pero lo que decían sus labios en esos momentos de trance se quedaba en confidencia por esa sencilla razón, no había sonido alguno que ella modulara cuando lo hacía. Tal vez, porque se le enseñó desde la infancia a solo hablar cuando fuera realmente necesario y de peso. Así que un escape a esa postura de niña de alta clase que debía usar de fachada, era hablar para sus adentros, con tal de soltar cualquier inmadurez que una niña a esa edad podía pasarle por la mente. Y a sus veinte, esa manía continuaba.

Su mente se concentraba en exigirse a no huir como su cuerpo le rogaba, avanzando a paso firme. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en solo una cosa entre la multitud de esa estación de tren, o en alguien, en el objetivo. En él. Ese chico de cabello como el oro y alborotado, rostro como un espíritu de luz, aunque de mirada algo taciturna y misteriosa de esos ojos azules como el Gran Mar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que cada mañana se sentaban en butacas opuestas, esperando el tren que a cada uno lo llevaría a su destino, y sin siquiera conocerse, sin haber intercambiado palabras, sin saber el nombre del otro, algo se habían entregado sin darse cuenta, la devoción de sus miradas.

Se había vuelto parte de su rutina, admirar a ese chico que le robaba el aliento siendo un desconocido, que la hacía temblar cuando sus miradas se abrazaban, contemplar cada detalle de él, deseaba tener el poder de ese Héroe de la leyenda, que regresaba el tiempo a su antojo, para solo retrasar un segundo más el momento en el que llegaba el tren de cada quien, y se veían obligados a separar sus miradas, obligados a regresar a la mediocre realidad.

Y es que se sentía tan hipócrita, ese chico había hecho pedazos todos sus esquemas. Zelda detestaba el verde. Milagrosamente y por obra de Farore, comenzó a encantarle ese color al ver el evidente gusto de ese rubio por el tono de los bosques, al usarlo en su vestimenta con regularidad. Le parecía desagradable absolutamente cualquier marca permanente que una persona se pudiera hacer en la piel, y ahora, le arracaba suspiros ver los piercings de ese joven, el de su ceja, el de su labio inferior, el de sus orejas, y además ese tatuaje que tenía en el cuello que solo podía contemplarse una parte ya que solía usar bufanda. Zelda ya se imaginaba a su estricta nana Impa gritar: "¡Eso es de Ganon!", y para qué negarlo, también la joven repudiaba esas cosas, pero en él... era distinto, era atrayente ver esas marcas perpetuas en su cuerpo, tal vez por una sensación de querer lo prohibido.

Y lo que más le pesaba a la castaña, no sabía por qué, pero todo le sonaba al famoso "amor a primera vista". Algo era atracción, pero ¿Pensar en él a todo momento? No era normal. Y quien conocía a Zelda y su gusto por la literatura, sabía el cómo rechazaba ella de plano ese tipo de amor, tan fantasioso, tan irreal, tan todo. El "cliché de los clichés", así catalogaba a ese amor inmediato. Y algo le decía que estar experimentado todo eso por ese chico de la bufanda azul y ropa verde, piercings y tatuajes, sexy y lindo, era una retribución de parte de Nayru por ser tan terca y predispuesta.

Así eran sus mañanas, una persona normal decía todas las palabrotas habidas y por haber si el tren se retrasaba, para Zelda, eso era bendición, podría admirar por un poco mas de tiempo al joven rubio, y éste también mostraba su alegría, ya que a ojos de un tercero, el chico era mas directo y descarado al contemplar a la bellísima joven. Ese cabello castaño liso y perfecto, su cara que parecía ser el rostro de las estatuas de Hylia pero con vida, su piel de porcelana con pequeños sonrojos, su bello cuerpo labrado por divinidades, sus ojos celestes, su expresión estoica, pero su mirada era su verdadero rostro, lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos. Aunque a veces algunos amigos del rubio lo acompañaban en la espera, nada le robaba la atención ni la posibilidad de mirarla con intensidad.

Zelda era más cautelosa al escanearlo cuando él tenía compañía, pero tampoco eso la detenía. No obstante, siempre notó algo, el chico solo asentía o negaba cuando sus amigos le decían cosas, nunca lo veía abrir la boca para decir algo...

— _T_ _al vez es de pocas palabras_ —Era lo que Zelda siempre se decía a sí misma, musitando. Ese era otro detalle, siempre musitaba, discretamente, pero lo hacía, diciendo con sus labios pero sin producir sonido todo lo que le fascinaba de él, si miraba su cabello como el sol, lo musitaba, si miraba sus ojos de lobo crepuscular, lo musitaba, si miraba su escultural cuerpo de guerrero... ¿Qué creen que hacía?

Pero el día había llegado al fin. Zelda se decició a tomar el Goht por los cuernos, mandar al más candente infierno su timidez y actuar. Esperó unos instantes, hasta que los inoportunos amigos del rubio se fueran. Finalmente lo hicieron, largándose a otros bancos para sentarse. Y ahí estaba, Zelda caminando de forma pausada, tratando de fingir demencia para disimular su nerviosismo, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el rubio al acercarse a él, jamás habían hecho contacto de tan cerca y si lo hacían, Zelda sabía que saldría corriendo como conejo de pradera hyruleana. Para su fortuna, el chico estaba mirando a su otro flanco, así que ella podría sorprenderlo. Haber traído jeans ajustados y ese maldito corset tan lindo la estaba torturando, por muy hermosa que se viera se estaba ahogando al no poder respirar por el pánico.

Serpenteando, al fin se sentó junto al chico. Bien, hasta ese punto no le había dado un paro cardíaco, eso era un avance, sin embargo se puso en blanco al ver que el rubio giró su rostro para encararla, ligeramente sorprendido al verla, compartiendo un espacio personal y no a metros como acostumbraban. El subconsciente de Zelda le gritaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera, ¡Lo que fuera!

—¿Me podrías decir la hora?—preguntó la castaña, de milagro la voz le salió sin chillidos, muy melodiosa. Bien, por muy barata que hubiera sido esa petición con tal de iniciar la conversación, era algo, ya había dado otro paso... Hasta que...

El joven arrugó el entrecejo, sonriendo divertido, y con un dedo señaló a un lado. Zelda miró hacia donde se le indicaba, y vio la enorme réplica de la Torre del Reloj de Termina que había en Hyrule, justo al lado de la estación de tren, y perfectamente funcional, 9:12 AM.

La castaña quizo destrozarse la cara de un facepalm. Al Ganon todo, que metedura de pata. Al ver la expresión de Zelda, el chico sonrió más ampliamente, y buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un móvil. Rápidamente escribió algo en él, y al acabar se lo extendió a su acompañante. Zelda le extrañó esto, pero tomó el teléfono, con algo de duda, luego de que el joven le hiciera ademán de que lo tomara y leyera.

— _Te llamas Zelda. No?_ —pudo leer. Ahí Zelda se sorprendió, y mucho. Duró unos instantes en silncioso suspenso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó algo recelosa la joven, no había forma de que pudiera saberlo, no que ella supiera. Eso le extrañó. De nuevo el chico agarró su móvil, escribió algo más, y se lo regresó a Zelda.

— _Soy bueno leyendo a las personas_ —Fue lo que escribió el chico, Zelda lo volvió a mirar, y éste sonrió otra vez.

—Eso no me convence. Y espera, ¿Por qué escribes en vez de hablar?—preguntó algo temeraria la chica, aunque una parte de ella no quería oír la respuesta, y la otro mataba por saberlo. Otra vez el rubio escribió, aunque esta vez le tomó más tiempo.

— _Estudias medicina, amas los libros dramáticos y de ocultismo, prefieres el latte, tu caligrafía es sublime, te encanta el azul, tu nana se llama Impa y es sheikah, por lo que parece eres muy buena en esgrima, con el florete, y otras cosas cosas más. Escribo porque mi voz es demasiado sexy como para ser oída_ —El color de la cara de Zelda se fue desapareciendo, ante la consternación de estar leyendo todo eso. Y una vez más vino ese chico con su maldita sonrisa pícara.

—Cómo...—dijo Zelda, murmurante. El rubio se carcajeaba, aunque misteriosamente no emitía sonido alguno. Volvió a escribir.

— _No te asustes_ —

—¿Que no me asuste? Podrías ser un acosador, o algo así. Y en serio, ¿Por qué rayos no me hablas?—

— _No es muy fácil hablar si eres mudo—_

Eso Zelda no se lo esperó... En lo absoluto, menos al ver la cara tan serena de Link luego de que ella leyera tal revelación como si nada. Buscó algún resquicio de que estuviera jugando, pero nada. Era en serio. La abrumó una extraña sensación de pena, pero a la vez vio que no era algo que perturbara esa sonrisa seductora de él.

—Lo lamento...—

— _Yo no—_ escribió el chico simplemente. Bien, al menos no era un tema tabú para él. Situación incómoda evitada. Duraron un rato en silencio... Bueno, Zelda, el chico estaba en silencio permanentemente. Y siguieron así, hasta que finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente de callar. Quería preguntarle sobre su mutismo, pero lo consideró imprudente considerando que recién se conocían. Y ahí se percató que no sabía algo sumamente importante de él.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? Ya me acosaste hasta saber el mío, ahora dime el tuyo—preguntó Zelda, con algo de ironía.

— _Link Wyhert. Un placer señorita Nohansen_ —¡Y lo hizo de nuevo! Espantada y a la vez ya algo frustrada ante la astucia del chico, se cruzó de brazos. Aunque por otro lado, ese nombre no se le iba a olvidar...

—¡¿Cómo haces eso?!—exigió Zelda, mirándolo muy seria. Link solo sonrió, y ella tuvo que aguantar la tentación de ser contagiada por esa alegría tan coqueta de él.

— _Así como tienes la manía de musitar todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, yo leo labios cuando estoy aburrido_ —Eso hizo que por las espina de Zelda pasara un soplido ártico... Tratando de rememorar todas esas mañanas que se miraban, ahora entendía por qué le daba la sensación de que él fugazmente fijaba su mirada en sus labios. Eso era lo más inquietante.

—¿Entonces... me leías los labios cuando nos mirabamos...?—

—A _veces_ —Fue lo único que Link escribió en respuesta. Ay no, Zelda suplicaba a las Diosas que no haya "leído" las cosas que musitaba cuando lo miraba.

—¿Eso es lo que siempre haces al ver los labios de una persona a la distancia?—

— _Sí aunque con tus labios siempre quise hacer más que solo leerlos_ —Zelda soltó un respingo al leer eso en la pantalla del teléfono, para luego mirar a Link, otra vez esa sonrisa traviesa. Zelda se ruborizó instantaneamente, y con lo pálida que era, el sonrojo la delató. Sin embargo no iba a darle el gusto.

—Soñar no cuesta nada, dicen—dijo de tono algo altanera, haciéndose la dura, pero al ver la mirada complice de Link, no pudo evitar reírse arruinando su intento de porte serio—¿Y exactamente qué leías de mis labios?—preguntó Zelda, sabiendo que iba a pagar caro por esa pregunta, pero la curiosidad la mataba. Link volvió a escribir, y a pasarle el teléfono para que leyera.

— _Todo lo que te gusta de mí_ —Zelda quería que se la tragara la tierra. Literalmente, desaparecer.

—Ay Diosas mías...—murmuró la castaña muerta de la vergüenza. Link solo se comenzó a mover su pecho en contracciones de su diafragma al carcajear, pero sin sonido.

 _—Me siento muy halago por todos esos cumplidos indirectos tan directos que me diste y quisiera devolverte el favor_ —

—¿Cómo?—

— _Qué tal un café? Quisiera un lugar más tranquilo para enlistarte lo que a mí me fascina de ti_ —Fuegos artificiales fueron disparados en el interior de Zelda, mientras una sensación cálida y un frío ansioso se mezclaba en su estómago... ¿Realmente todo estaba pasando? Pues si era un sueño, tan vívido, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

 _Debía aprovechar, porque seguramente ella iba a espantarse cuando supiera que él hasta había fantaseado estar con ella **en el Lago Hylia, y pedirle que estuviera con él aun si estuviera ciego, sordo y mudo.**_

— _¿Cómo se dice "me encantaría" en señas?_ —Ante esas palabras de Zelda, Link no disimuló su alegría. Pausadamente llevó sus manos al pecho, tocándolo con sus dedos dos veces en señal de "yo", y luego formó dos círculos con cada mano con sus pulgares e índices, juntándolas en señal de "aprobación".

Zelda lo imitó las dos señas, indicando que aceptaba la invitación. Aparentemente se perdieron en tiempo y espacio, ya que hace rato que sus trenes habían pasado. Link se levantó, extendiéndole una mano a esa bella chica de porte de princesa para levantarse, una vez así, le ofreció su brazo al que Zelda aceptó gustosa por el acto caballeroso, abrazándolo para comenzar a caminar juntos.

Y a la distancia, los amigos de Link, "amigos", Vilan, Corvy y Vestro, miraron toda esa escena, totalmente incrédulos de que esa belleza de chica le hubiera prestado atención a Link. No era secreto para absolutamente nadie que el rubio estaba loco por esa joven hermosa, y hasta Vilan había apostado que la chica rechazaba a Link cuando éste intentara hablarle, pero no solo lo había aceptado e iban tomados de los brazos, ¡Si hasta fue ella misma la que lo abordó!

—Mierda... ¡Cabrón suertudo!—masculló Vilan y sus amigos al ver a Link con la chica. Y justo antes de perderse en la multitud, Link giró la cabeza, mirando a los chicos, y discretamente les sacó el dedo del medio mientras sonreía victorioso y burlón, teniendo a Zelda tomaba de su otro brazo. Esa seña de: "se jodieron, putos" era universal hasta para los mudos.

¿Quién necesita decir una palabra para conquistar?

* * *

Hola! xD Pues, qué más, se me antojó escribir este Oneshot del reto que me habían puesto de hacer un escrito en el que Link no hablara. Pues me lo tomé literal, muy literal, ¡Link no habló! Se comunicó mas no usó su voz como medio xD

Por si se lo preguntan, las señas que usó Link no son de ningún lenguaje de señas oficial, ví varios de estos lenguajes, el cómo se componían y expresaban, e inventé uno, primera expresión oficial del "Lenguaje de Señas Hyruleano"!

En fin, para los que no lo sepan, actualmente estoy trabajando en un Trishot de Pokémon, espero los que les guste la saga, (Y las categrías M xD) le echen una mirada :D

En fin, nos vemos!


End file.
